Feliz Año
by AzCevFan
Summary: Esta es mi versión libre de lo que me hubiese gustado que suceda en la fiesta de año nuevo en Binyapi entre Sehrazat y Onur. Espero que les guste.


**Esto es lo que me hubiese gustado que pase en la fiesta de fin de año en Binyapi entre Onur y Sehrazat. Espero que les guste. Obviamente es una versión libre... lo que significa que quizá no se ajusta a como luego sigue la historia...**

**Feliz año**

Onur sintió que todo su cuerpo reaccionaba al verla entrar. Ella tenía ese halo de misterio, parecía tan tímida y a cada paso que daba, él no hacía otra cosa que recordarla… sus ojos, su suave aliento sobre el suyo, el aroma de su piel…

Humedeció sus labios recordando como se sentía besarla. Y vio que Kerem se acercaba a saludarla. Él no podía permitir que nadie y menos Kerem se la arrebatara…

Se acercó con cuidado y miró con algo de rabia a su amigo mientras besaba sus mejillas para desearle buen año… Kerem lo vio y se hizo a un lado para permitirle saludarla y él le sonrió con suavidad…

-Bienvenida Sehrazat..-le dijo con una sonrisa y le dio la mano.

-Gracias…-le contestó ella por cortesía, pero también sonrió.

-Feliz año…- le dijo y ella miró hacia abajo, algo turbada.

-Igualmente…- respondió finalmente.

-Feliz año…- le repitió al oído luego de besar sus mejillas y la sintió estremecerse. Sehrazat bajó la vista y él quiso salir corriendo de allí y llevársela con él.

* * *

La fiesta continuó, Onur tuvo que soportar ver a Kerem haciéndole su regalo y a ella sonriéndole por compromiso y luego, para rematarla, los vio bailar…

Pensó que él también quería bailar con ella pero cuando trató de encontrarla, vio que no estaba por ningún lado y salió enloquecido hacia la puerta, buscándola…

La vio caminando en dirección a la puerta externa de salida, donde se apostaba el personal de seguridad…

-Sehrazat…- le dijo para llamar su atención y ella giró algo sorprendida.

-Don Onur… ¿pasó algo?- le contestó, tiritando de frío.

-No… ¿ya te vas? Quería… me hubiera gustado bailar contigo…

-No me gusta mucho bailar… lo siento…

-Pero bailaste con Kerem recién…

-Don Kerem prácticamente me obligó… no quería hacerlo…

-Entiendo…

-Bueno… feliz año…- dijo y cuando giraba para irse, él la tomó del brazo.

-¿Tienes frío? Te llevaré… ¿quieres que traiga el auto para que no tengas que caminar? - le dijo viendo que ella estaba algo incómoda por el frío.

-Puedo caminar, gracias…- dijo ella y sonrió apenas, era una lástima que él se comportara con tanta caballerosidad a veces y la tratara tan mal otras…

Onur decidió probar su suerte y deslizó un brazo por sobre los hombros de Sehrazat, con la excusa de abrigarla.

La sintió temblar y la abrazó con suavidad. Ella no dijo nada, realmente tenía frío…

Llegaron hasta el auto y él le abrió la puerta. Sehrazat se acomodó en el asiento y cerró sus ojos. Quería estabilizarse un poco. Él se subió del otro lado y la miró.

-Encenderé la calefacción… te sentirás mejor pronto…- le dijo y luego de regular la temperatura, deslizó sus dedos por la cara de ella y aprovechó para acariciarla.

-Don Onur…- dijo ella en voz baja.

-Dime…

-¿Qué es lo que pasa con nosotros que no podemos tener una relación normal de trabajo?

-Es una buena pregunta… porque como profesional yo te valoro muchísimo… te admiro…

-Pues… como profesional yo también lo valoro… valoro sus logros al frente de la empresa… la forma en que se desenvuelve en sus obligaciones…

-Pero no me valoras en lo personal… y ahí está el problema…

-No es que no lo valore… han pasado cosas… cosas que son difíciles de superar…

-Sehrazat… necesito que nos enfoquemos en algo positivo… necesito que definitivamente olvidemos todo lo malo y miremos hacia delante…

-Yo estoy dispuesta a hacerlo…- dijo ella queriendo convencerse.

-Me parece bien…

-Pero usted tiene que prometerme algo…

-Dilo…

-Que nuestra relación solo será profesional…

-Eso no puedo prometértelo…

-Don Onur…

-Sehrazat… no puedo dejar de pensar en ti… no puedo hacerlo…- le confesó.

-Pero…

-¿Por qué no nos damos una oportunidad?- intentó.

-No…

-¿Cuál es el motivo?

-No quiero…

-Pues… tus ojos me están diciendo lo contrario ahora mismo…

-¿No me diga?- ella quiso reír a carcajadas.

-Así es…- dijo y tomó su mano y se la llevó a los labios para besarla con suavidad. Ella intentó retirarla, pero inspiró hondo para reprimir un suspiro.

Él la miró mientras seguía besando su mano y la sintió erizarse.

-Estoy… estoy algo cansada… si no me puede llevar creo que me tomaré un taxi…

-No, no… está bien… - dijo él y arrancó el auto, dispuesto a cumplir con los deseos de ella.

* * *

Sehrazat se acomodó otra vez en el asiento y se permitió suspirar. Había soportado estoicamente los avances de él y por suerte él había comprendido y la llevaba a su casa, como había prometido…

Al llegar, ella procuró bajarse rápidamente y él también lo hizo, acompañándola hasta la puerta…

-Hasta mañana…- dijo ella algo incómoda, pensaba que él no se bajaría del auto y sería más sencillo escaparse.

-¿Ni siquiera merezco que me invites a un café?

-Kaan está durmiendo…

-Prometo no hacer ruido…- le dijo con una sonrisa y ella se mordió el labio con impotencia.

-Está bien… suba…- le dijo y abrió la puerta para dejarlo pasar.

Ella subió las escaleras delante de él y Onur aprovechó para darse el lujo de mirarla. Recordaba cada milímetro de su cuerpo y casi no podía mantener sus manos quietas…

Se paró muy cerca de ella mientras Sehrazat abría la puerta y entró en silencio y en medio de la oscuridad a su casa. Fantaseó con tomarla entre sus brazos y besarla hasta que les faltara el aire a ambos.

Ella encendió la luz de una lámpara y se quitó los zapatos, casi sin pensarlo.

-Siéntese… le traeré el café…- dijo con cara de dolor.

-No te preocupes… ¿te duelen los pies? Conozco unos masajes fantásticos… déjame ver…- dijo y le pidió que se acercara.

-Mejor no… estoy bien…- ella sentía que cuanto más lejos de él estuviera, sería más sano.

-Sehrazat… es solo un masaje…

Ella se acercó despacio y se sentó en el sillón, algo incómoda y él se agachó delante de ella y tomó uno de sus pies entre sus manos…

Onur comenzó a masajearla con suavidad y ella cerró los ojos. Él la observó y continuó un momento más…

Luego cambió de pie y la contempló un buen rato, ella continuaba con los ojos cerrados, relajándose…

-Gracias…- dijo ella y sonrió cuando él depositó su otro pie en el suelo y se levantó.

-Me alegra que te haya servido…

-Le prepararé un café…- dijo y cuando se levantó, él también se acercó y la tomó de los hombros.

-Dame una oportunidad… por favor…- le dijo mirando sus labios y ella sintió que su corazón se aceleraba.

-Don Onur… esto es muy difícil para mí… realmente…

-Lo entiendo… pero déjame bailar contigo… el amor es como una especie de baile… debemos aprender a movernos juntos para que salga bien… nosotros… nosotros comenzamos en un ritmo totalmente distinto, por lo que hubo que reiniciar la música… ¿entiendes?

-Don Onur… le dije que no me gusta bailar…

-Sólo sígueme…- le dijo tomándola entre sus brazos y comenzando a moverse.

-Pero no hay ninguna música…

-Mejor… así no nos tendremos que mover a ningún ritmo… lo haremos con nuestros tiempos… aprenderemos juntos…

Ella no dijo nada y se dejó llevar por él. Se movieron suavemente, abrazados y él se perdió en sus ojos…

-¿Crees que lo estamos haciendo bien?- le preguntó con una sonrisa.

-No lo se… usted dígame…

-Yo creo que sí…- dijo él y acercó sus labios a los de ella- no tengas miedo…- le dijo cuando vio que ella se retraía un poco.

-No es miedo…

-Me alegra…- le dijo él y se inclinó un poco mas, rozando sus labios.

-Onur…- le dijo y ella misma se sorprendió por el tono y la familiaridad.

-Dime…

-Nada…- ¿qué podría decirle para detenerlo?

-Bien…- dijo él y la besó tentativamente.

Sehrazat sintió que su cuerpo se estremecía reaccionando al beso. Quiso escaparse, pero era demasiado tarde, porque cuando quiso acordar era ella quien lo besaba y él se dejaba llevar por su arrebato…

Él la llevó hasta el sillón entre besos y se sentó, haciendo que ella se sentara sobre sus rodillas.

Deslizó una mano sobre su rodilla y ascendió un poco más, por debajo de la tela de su vestido…

-Kaan está durmiendo…- dijo en tono de ruego.

-Sí... sí… entiendo…- dijo él mientras seguía ascendiendo y su boca se perdía en el cuello de ella, besándola y mordisqueándola hambriento…

-Onur… por favor…- dijo y se levantó, dominando sus deseos…

-Perdón…- dijo él y ella trató de apartar la vista cuando lo vio levantarse algo incómodo.

-Lo siento…- dijo ella y bajó la vista.

-No… está bien…- dijo él- mejor me voy…- agregó y ella lo siguió hasta la puerta.

Onur abrió la puerta para irse, pero giró en redondo y la abrazó y besó sus labios.

-Prométeme que seguiremos bailando…- dijo todavía agitado y ella sonrió.

-Lo prometo…- le dijo y él se fue sonriendo también…

Sehrazat cerró la puerta y suspiró. Apretó los labios y no pudo evitar sonreír. Realmente él estaba dolido y arrepentido de sus actos… ¿acaso había posibilidad de salir de esto sin lastimarse tanto?

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Siempre quise escribir mi versión sobre esta parte y ahora me animé. Muchas gracias por leer!**


End file.
